Heretofore, as a partition plate, a floor material, and the like of a trunk in a car or the like, there has been employed a layered panel rotatable about a hinge as a rotary axis.
For example, in patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Ser. No. 2009-241510), there is disclosed a layered panel in which rigidity of the layered panel is enhanced and durability of the hinge is improved.
In the layered panel of patent document 1, a first plate section is bent to be welded onto a second plate section side to form an integral hinge, and the integral hinge has an axial direction substantially parallel to an orientation direction of glass fiber disposed in the first plate section